


the bench

by fourhorsemen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Conversations, Gen, Married Dean, Old Castiel, Old Dean, Playgrounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourhorsemen/pseuds/fourhorsemen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kids these days," Dean grumbled and the man next to him turned to look at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the bench

Dean sank heavily onto the bench, next to the dark-haired man next to him. He looked about the same age as Dean, gray hairs dotting his temples and crows feet at the corner of his eyes. The man was wearing an old worn trench coat, that looked like it was once khaki-coloured but by now was more of a washed out brown turning beige. 

Dean sighed and looked at Ben, who was leaning casually against a pole at the edge of the playground, tapping away at his swanky little smartphone. 

 "Kids these days," Dean grumbled and the man next to him turned to look at him. Dean startled when his eyes met his because _goddamn_ , those blue eyes were as young as ever. The man tilted his head questioningly. Dean took this as the invitation to let out all his frustrations on this poor sap. 

"See that kid over there? Weedy teenager whose supposed to be watchin' his baby cousin but is probably watchin' porn on his smartphone? Or snapchatting, whatever kids do these days..." he mumbled, the term foreign on his tongue. He scowled when Tyler tripped and Ben didn't even notice.

"He's my son, _alllwaaays_ on his phone," Dean bitched, frowning so hard those frown lines were gonna turn into more wrinkles soon enough. The man next to him nodded understandingly, looking at Ben and frowning almost imperceptibly.

"I never did understand technology... why must I say something after the beep?" he said, a faraway look in his eyes. Dean snorted, wow even he knew that, what a wacko. Hell, it was still nice talking to someone his own age who had similar views. Sam was only 4 years younger than him but that doof was totally into all that tech-y new age-y shit. Something about it both being really useful and allowing him to 'connect with his kids.' Friggin' girl. 

"I'm Dean," he said and shook the man's hand.

"Castiel," he replied. Huh, eccentric name.

"You married? Any kids?" Dean asked curiously. The man shook his head, Dean's eyebrows rose in surprise. Man like him, eyes like that, looked like he probably used to be something of a handsome devil (a bit like Dean when he was younger if he did say so himself).  Hell, he'd probably even attract the ladies now with _that_ jawline. 

"No, but my brother has a 16 year old daughter named Claire," he said and here his face took on a slight frown.

"We don't get along," he said sadly and continued a bit hopefully, "although she has taken to sending me passive aggressive text messages." Dean patted the man's shoulder consolingly - though he hadn't met many kids who hated him (Dean was a natural Dad and proud) there was that Krissy girl with the smart mouth - he could rarely get on  _her_  good side. 

"Texts are the worst, they spend  _allll_  day tapping at that little screen. Sending little love hearts or whatever," Dean said scornfully. The man looked at him contemplatively.

"I do find the incessant tapping slightly aggravating, however I quite like sending emojis," he said and smiled. Dean frowned at him. The man's smile faltered but then he mumbled a quick "wait" and shuffled around in his coat pocket, finally taking out a phone. It was one of the old Nokias that Dean used to have before Sam forced an iPhone on him. 

The man scooted over a little and showed him the text screen, with a box full of little smileys with different expressions and one of an alien. Smiling cheerfully like a kid, he picked a winking smiley and sent it to his niece Claire. The reply came almost instantly, a red angry looking smiley. Castiel looked at him awkwardly and Dean snorted. What a man.

"I'm sure if you send enough emojis, she'll come around," he said consolingly and the man smiled tentatively. 

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and Dean looked up to see Ben staring at him curiously. 

"Come on, old man, cousin sis tired herself out. She's probably gonna ask you to carry her the whole way,"  he said in a bored tone. 

"Who you calling an old man," Dean grunted. Ben chuckled and Dean shot him a glare. He turned to his new friend who was still sitting on the bench. 

"See ya around, Cas," he said warmly and Castiel smiled at him and nodded. 

He turned his back to the bench and walked with Ben over to where Tyler was sleepily rubbing at her eyes, sandbox dirt all over her. 

"Tired, Uncle Deany," she mumbled and raised her arms up petulantly. Dean smiled fondly and bent to pick her up. Ben walked off, still tapping away at his phone, now putting headphones into his ears. Dean rolled his eyes. 

Then it occurred to Dean that he'd never even asked Cas for his number or address - he quite liked the guy, they should hang out - and turned to look back at the bench.

Dean startled. The bench was empty. It hadn't taken him that long to find Ty and walk back... Dean stared at the bench, it was like nobody had ever been there, or whoever had been had just disappeared in a matter of seconds.  He shivered and turned back. He was just overthinking it, all those horror movies and sci-fi shows with Ben were getting to him. He kept walking, Tyler's head lolling sleepily on his shoulder and Ben bobbing his head next to him.

Dean looked back one last time, but Castiel was nowhere to be seen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, could I not think of a title. A bit of a random one, slightly inspired by The Epilogue Effect by aileenrose.


End file.
